


I forgive you

by Moe89



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>""Ti perdono Hannibal." sono parole difficili da dire per Will. È difficile ammettere di poterlo perdonare per le morti, per il dolore, per il sangue, per la paura, per Abigail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I forgive you

I FORGIVE YOU

 

"Ti perdono Hannibal."  
Sono parole difficili da dire per Will. È difficile ammettere di poterlo perdonare per le morti, per il dolore, per il sangue, per la paura, per Abigail.  
È praticamente impossibile ammettere di poterlo perdonare per le risate, per i baci rubati nel suo studio o mentre cucinava per lui, per la sicurezza delle sue braccia attorno al corpo quando di sera le stelle sembravano denti e zanne.  
È inutile ammettere di volerlo perdonare, è inutile ammettere di voler fingere che nulla sia successo, che i punti allo stomaco non tirino, che la mancanza di Abigail non sia una costante della sua vita. È inutile ammettere di amarlo. Perchè quelle parole, quel "Ti perdono Hannibal" è tutto ciò che serve, tutto ciò che Will riesce a dire, tutto ciò che può dire.  
E per Hannibal è più che sufficiente.


End file.
